Kenangan yang Membeku di Penghujung Desember
by Kei Dysis
Summary: Hanabi menjulurkan dua kelingkingnya ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata. Netra menatap lekat. Senyum terulas lebar. "Kalau begitu ... berjanjilah padaku. Berjanjilah kita akan pergi bersama lagi di festival-festival lainnya." Dan ... berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkanku juga. #SHBF10 #Memori


**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kenangan yang Membeku di Penghujung Desember** **– Kei Dysis**

 **Real Image** **–** **Owner**

 **Cover Editor** **–** **Kei Dysis**

 **.**

 **SHBF 10  
**

 **Prompt :** **Memori**

 **.**

 **F/SC/AR** **, OOC,** **OC,** **Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **01** **/** **01** **/201** **7**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-:-**

"Apa dia benar-benar harus ikut dengan kita?" Sasuke bertanya dengan gerutuan rendah. Matanya berkilat kesal, memandang Hinata yang justru tersenyum geli.

Bibir mungil Hanabi berkerut kecut. "Jangan berbicara seolah-olah aku tidak ada di sini, _Sensei_!" Sambil bertolak pinggang, Hanabi mengangkat dagu dengan gestur menantang. "Lagipula Hinata _Oneesama_ yang sudah lebih dulu berjanji padaku, kalau tidak sedang ada misi keluar Konoha, kami akan pergi bersama saat Festival Malam Tahun Baru kali ini. Dan apa kau tega membiarkan calon adik iparmu ini pergi sendirian, huh?"

Sasuke memutar bola mata. Satu tangannya terangkat, menyentuh ringan ujung jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di kening Hanabi. "Baiklah. Kau menang, Pendek."

Rengutan Hanabi sontak kembali terbit. " _Oneesama_! Kau dengar kan tadi? Sasuke _Oniisan_ memanggilku Pendek lagi," protes Hanabi seraya mengalihkan tatapan bulannya ke sang kakak.

Hinata terkikik pelan. Kepalanya menggeleng heran. Lembut, ditepuk-tepuknya kemudian puncak kepala Hanabi. "Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang."

Sebelum meninggalkan gerbang kediaman klan Hyuuga, sesaat Hanabi menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke, yang hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan dengusan pelan. Hanabi kemudian dengan sengaja menyelipkan dirinya di antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Senyum bahagia terukir samar di sudut bibir.

"Dasar pengganggu kecil."

" _Oniisan_!"

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Bulan dan ribuan gemintang menghiasi langit malam, menaungi jalanan-jalanan Konoha yang tampak gemerlap oleh festival khas penghujung tahun. Berbagai stan didirikan, menyajikan aneka kuliner dan aksesoris yang memanjakan mata. Pun banyak permainan diadakan, baik bagi para ninja ataupun warga nonninja. Semilir angin musim dingin tak menjadikan alasan mereka untuk tidak menikmati hari terakhir di tahun itu di luar rumah.

Di salah satu titik, di dekat stan sebuah permainan yang sesungguhnya diperuntukkan bagi warga nonninja, Hinata berdiri sambil menggenggam sebuah kamera. Sepasang _lilac_ berbinar hangat, memperhatikan Sasuke dan Hanabi yang tengah bersaing tanpa menggunakan kekuatan ninja mereka.

"Hore! Aku menang!" pekik Hanabi kemudian. Gelak riang menyelimuti suaranya.

Sasuke mendengus. Diturunkannya pistol mainan yang ada di tangannya. "Kau hanya sedang beruntung."

"Terima saja kekalahan pertamamu dari muridmu ini, _Sensei_." Seringai Hanabi terulas mengejek. Setelah menerima sebuah boneka penguin dari pemilik stan, Hanabi beralih menatap Hinata dengan ringisan kecil. "Maaf, _Oneesama_. Boneka ini jadi milikku."

Tawa Hinata terbentuk ringan. "Tidak masalah, Hanabi," sahut Hinata lembut. Lalu diangkatnya kamera, berniat untuk memotret Hanabi yang tengah memeluk boneka penguinnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mendorong Hinata dari arah belakang, mengejutkan sang Hyuuga hingga tanpa sadar melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kamera.

Spontan Sasuke menangkap Hinata, sebelum gadisnya itu sempat terjerembab ke tanah. Umpatan samar pun terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, menyadari seseorang itu telah pergi tanpa meminta maaf. Ketika ingin mengejar, genggaman ringan Hinata menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Mungkin dia sedang buru-buru." Hinata tersenyum menenangkan. "Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, lalu hanya mengangguk kecil. Satu lengannya semakin melingkar posesif di pinggang Hinata.

"Tapi, _Oneesama_ , kamera kita ..."

Suara kelam Hanabi sontak membuat kepala pasangan Uchiha-Hyuuga itu berputar, dan mendapati gurat kesedihan kini menghiasi wajah Hanabi. Cahaya meredup di mutiara kembar. Di tangan kanan Hanabi kini tergenggam sebuah kamera yang beberapa bagiannya telah rusak.

Sejenak hanya terdiam, Hinata lantas mengusap surai cokelat sang adik. Bibir melekuk sendu. "Maaf, Hanabi. Seharusnya tadi aku memegangnya lebih kuat lagi."

"Ini bukan salah _Oneesama_." Hanabi menggeleng dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku hanya sedih karena kita masih belum punya foto saat detik-detik terakhir sebelum Tahun Baru nanti."

"Kau terlihat jelek kalau cemberut begitu, Pendek," cetus Sasuke seraya menyilangkan tangan. "Festival seperti ini bukan hanya terjadi sekali, di tahun-tahun depan bukankah juga ada, huh? Kau bisa memiliki foto itu di tahun lain."

Kepala Hanabi mendongak cepat. Sinar bulan tak lagi kelam. "Maksudmu ... kita bertiga akan datang bersama lagi saat festival tahun depan? Aku boleh ikut lagi dengan kalian? Aku tidak akan menjadi pengganggu?"

"Ya. Tentu saja boleh," Hinata terlebih dulu menyahut. Lavender berpendar lembut.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. Disentuhnya kening Hanabi dengan dua jemari. "Kau itu hanya pengganggu kecil, bukan pengganggu besar, jadi tidak masalah."

Rengutan Hanabi terukir samar. Satu tangan mengusap-usap kening. Setelah memasukkan kameranya ke dalam tas, sambil memeluk erat bonekanya dengan lengan kanan, Hanabi menjulurkan dua kelingkingnya ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata. Netra menatap lekat. Senyum terulas lebar. "Kalau begitu ... berjanjilah padaku. Berjanjilah kita akan pergi bersama lagi di festival-festival lainnya." _Dan_ ... _berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkanku juga._

Hinata mengangguk mantap. Ujung mulut ikut melengkung ke atas, beriringan dengan satu jari kelingkingnya mengait di jari kelingking kiri Hanabi.

Bola mata Sasuke berputar geli. Namun sebelah tangannya bergerak, ikut mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking kanan Hanabi. "Kami berjanji," ucap Sasuke dan Hinata kemudian. Bersama-sama. Suara datar dan hangat bersatu padu, dengan kesungguhan nyata terpancar di dua pasang netra.

Tenggorokan Hanabi kian tercekat. Bibir kian merekah. Setelah melepas jalinan tangan mereka, segera diputarnya tubuh hingga membelakangi pasangan _Jounin_ itu. "Dan sekarang ... waktunya kita ke jembatan!" ujar Hanabi semangat sambil mengangkat satu tangan.

Tetap bergeming bersama Sasuke, Hinata mengembuskan napas pelan. Fokus netranya tak beralih dari sosok adiknya yang mulai melangkahkan kaki di depan mereka. "Terima kasih," Hinata lantas berbisik lirih. "Aku tahu kalau tadi pun kau sengaja mengalah pada Hanabi agar dia yang menang."

Sasuke menggenggam erat lima jemari Hinata. Seraya mengajaknya berjalan mengikuti Hanabi, suara Sasuke mengalun rendah. "Bodoh. Dia adalah kembang api kita, sudah tugas kita sebagai kakaknya untuk membuatnya selalu bersinar, bukan?"

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Lipatan dalam muncul di kening Sasuke. Mata dwiwarna berkilat nyalang, sementara mulut tertarik datar. Tak jauh di hadapannya, berdiri dua sosok berambut cokelat gelap. Sosok perempuan berkimono sudah Sasuke kenal sebagai teman Hanabi di Akademi, namun sosok yang lain tidak pernah sebelumnya ia lihat, hanya tanda pengenal di keningnya yang membuat Sasuke tahu kalau sosok laki-laki itu berasal dari desa lain.

Dan jenis pandangan dari sang pemuda yang mengarah ke Hanabi membuat tatapan Sasuke berubah waspada.

Kekehan halus Hinata lantas terdengar, menarik perhatian Sasuke hingga membuatnya seketika menoleh. Alis pun terangkat bingung. "Apa?"

Hinata menelengkan kepala. Dengan senyum geli bermain-main di netra bulannya, Hinata lantas balik bertanya retoris, "Kalau Hanabi bukan perempuan, tapi laki-laki, apa kau akan bersikap seperti ini juga jika ada yang tertarik dengannya?"

Dengusan Sasuke mencelat pelan. Tanpa memberi jawaban akan pertanyaan itu, disandarkannya tubuh di pagar jembatan. "Tidak hanya denganmu dan ayah kalian, semua laki-laki yang ingin mendekati Hanabi harus berhadapan juga denganku," ujar Sasuke dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Kalau Neji masih hidup, aku yakin dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku, termasuk padaku saat kita pertama kali bersama."

Sambil tertawa lemah, Hinata memejamkan kedua mata. "Ya. Aku juga yakin kalau soal itu."

"Hei," bisik Sasuke di dekat telinga Hinata, saat menyadari suara parau sang gadis Hyuuga. Tangan beringsut menangkup sebelah pipi Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Hinata menyahut dalam gumaman. Gelengan kepala tercipta, beriringan dengan kelopak yang terbuka. Ada kabut bening membayang samar di manik _lilac_.

Sasuke segera melingkari pundak Hinata dengan satu tangan, membiarkan Hinata menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Tak dipedulikannya orang-orang di jembatan yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka.

Sebuah suara keras kemudian terdengar, mengumumkan bahwa detik-detik menjelang pergantian tahun akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi. Kontan Hanabi memutar tubuh, dan mulai berjalan mendekati kedua kakaknya.

" _Oneesama_ , _Oniisan_ ," panggil Hanabi dengan wajah cerah. "Kita bisa membuat satu foto lagi. Kakak sepupu dari Yui mau meminjamkan kamera polaroidnya dan memotret kita."

Sasuke berusaha menahan dengusannya, ketika melihat laki-laki yang dimaksud Hanabi ikut melangkah di belakang bungsu Hyuuga itu, bersama dengan teman Hanabi yang memandang sopan dirinya dan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk antusias setelah menjauhkan kepala dari bahu Sasuke, sementara sang pemuda Uchiha memilih beringsut mengelilingi pinggang Hinata dengan satu tangan. Dua bibir Hinata membusur manis. Satu sudut mulut Sasuke melekuk tipis.

Hanabi kemudian berdiri di depan keduanya, dan merasakan sepuluh jemari Hinata menggenggam lembut bahunya. Senyum Hanabi terkembang bahagia. Dipeluknya boneka penguinnya erat-erat.

"Sudah siap?"

Hanya Hinata dan Hanabi yang menjawab dengan anggukan.

Lalu ... hitungan mundur terdengar gegap gempita. Menjelang detik terakhir, tombol shutter pun ditekan.

Ratusan kembang api ikut meledak di atas langit Konoha, saling bersahut-sahutan saat menghias malam dengan pesona warna-warninya. Banyak kepala tengadah, memandang bunga-bunga cahaya yang tengah mekar itu dalam beku kesima.

Setelah hanya bisa bergeming takjub, tatapan Hanabi lantas beranjak dari kilau langit. Langkahnya kini tertuju pada pemilik kamera. Saat akhirnya bisa melihat lembaran foto yang tercetak, Hanabi mengerjap lambat. Napasnya sekali lagi tercekat.

"Hanabi."

Panggilan dari temannya yang kemudian mengembalikan kesadaran Hanabi. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan badan, dan melangkah menghampiri dua sosok yang juga hadir di dalam foto itu bersamanya. Dengan dua tangan memegang boneka dan selembar foto, Hanabi memeluk kuat kedua sosok itu. "Selamat Tahun Baru, Hinata _Oneesama_ , Sasuke _Oniisan_ ," ungkap Hanabi pelan, menyembunyikan suara seraknya dari telinga sepasang _Jounin_. Sebelum keduanya sempat membalas, lantas dijauhkannya tubuh, dan berjalan mundur dengan senyum ceria. "Kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah. Aku akan ikut dengan mereka. Sampai jumpa!"

Hinata membuka mulut, namun tak mampu berbicara. Sebentuk senyum sendu nan haru kemudian terpatri di bibir, mengiringi sosok adiknya yang mulai menjauh dari pandangan netranya. "Selamat Tahun Baru juga, Hanabi," Hinata akhirnya berucap lirih.

" _Baka imouto_."

Senyum Hinata semakin nyata terlihat, ketika mendengar desisan rendah itu dari mulut Sasuke. Tatapan lavender pun kini jatuh ke sesuatu yang terbang di atas langit berkilauan. Ke seekor gagak hitam yang mengikuti sosok Hanabi.

Dengan mata terpejam, Hinata membiarkan dirinya didekap oleh dua lengan yang terasa sangat familier. "Selamat Tahun Baru, Sasuke," bisik Hinata di dada sang pemuda Uchiha. Dibukanya kemudian indra penglihatannya, dan senyum lemah kembali terbit, kala menyadari mereka telah berada di dalam kamar Sasuke di apartemennya. Pancaran kembang api tampak menghiasi langit di balik jendela lebar. "Dan ... terima kasih untuk malam ini," Hinata lanjut berkata parau, seraya membalas kuat pelukan Sasuke.

"Hmm," Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan. Bibir melekat di pelipis Hinata, sementara jelaga pekat di kedua netranya mengelam, terpaku pada sebuah foto berbingkai di atas nakas.

Sebuah foto berlatarbelakangkan langit musim dingin dengan bunga-bunga cahaya bermekaran. Sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke di masa kecil yang tengah memeluk boneka T-Rex hijau. Di belakangnya, berdiri Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Izumi.

Kenangan itu membeku. Di penghujung Desember. Belasan tahun yang lalu.

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **-:-**

Hanabi menghela napas samar, setelah akhirnya bisa mendaratkan kaki di halaman rumah di depan lorong kamarnya. Senyum lantas terukir getir, mengingat ekspresi kebingungan dua temannya saat ia berpamitan dan ingin pulang lebih cepat. Tepat beberapa menit setelah ia berpisah dengan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Kepala Hanabi tertunduk. Fokus perhatiannya tertuju pada selembar foto di tangannya. Selaput jernih pun membayang cepat di kedua iris bulannya.

" _Okaeri_ , Hanabi."

Kedipan di mata Hanabi mengiringi kepalanya terangkat. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya, ketika kemudian melihat sang ayah kini tengah berjalan mendekatinya. " _Tadaima_ , Otousama." Hanabi segera melingkari pria paruh baya itu dengan pelukan. "Selamat Tahun Baru."

"Selamat Tahun Baru juga, Nak," balas Hiashi rendah, sembari memperhatikan seekor burung gagak hitam yang terbang menjauh dari pohon _lilac_ di halaman. Sudut mulut melekuk tipis.

Hanabi mengurai pelukannya, lalu berujar lelah, "Aku mau langsung ke kamar dulu, _Otousama_. Sudah mengantuk. Selamat malam."

Setelah mendapat balasan anggukan kepala dari sang ayah, Hanabi lantas beranjak menjauh. Sesampai di kamar, Hanabi menggerakkan kakinya menuju nakas, membuka laci dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda. Beberapa detik kemudian, lembaran foto di tangan Hanabi telah terpasangi bingkai cokelat.

Lalu Hanabi melangkah ke rak kayu yang melekat di dinding. Diletakkannya foto berbingkai itu bersama jajaran foto yang sudah ada, tepat di samping sebuah foto berbingkai cokelat lainnya. Sebuah foto yang berlatarbelakangkan kerlap-kerlip kembang api di langit malam Konoha. Sebuah foto yang menampakkan dirinya dan sang kakak.

Hanabi tersenyum nanar. Rangkulan tangan mengerat di bonekanya.

Kenangan itu seharusnya membeku. Di penghujung Desember. Dengan tiga pasang mata Hyuuga menatap kamera.

 **.:.**

 **THEEND**

 **.:.**

 **Fanfic pertama dan terakhir untuk SHBF. Hiks.**

 **Tapi untunglah akhirnya bisa ikutan juga. X')))**

 **Sebenernya fanfic ini sekuel dari Sweven. Tapi ada satu ide cerita yang belum terealisasi, yang timeline-nya setelah Sweven dan sebelum fanfic ini, yang berkaitan juga dengan SasuHina-Hanabi. Tapi ternyata yang ini lebih dulu jadi. :')**

 **DAN SELAMAT TAHUN BARU, MINNA!**

 **A** **khir kata …**

 **.:.**

 **THANKS! :** **')**


End file.
